


It's over now

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Cutesy, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Heartache, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Short One Shot, short fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: Jaebum said he would come when it's over.Now that he does, it's up to Youngjae to decide what to make of it.





	It's over now

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically just a fluffy little One Shot to keep you entertained.
> 
> I wrote it over a year ago, but when my Harddrive crashed I sadly lost it.  
> I like to think it was a little better than this one, but I still decided to simply write it again.
> 
> Basically it is just the epilogue to a story that doesn't exist.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Youngjae..."

Goosebumps crept up his arms. He stood in his open door, fingers tightly cramped around the edge and blinking at the figure standing before him like a hallucination, blinded by the hallway lights.

His face was in the shadows, Youngjae's apartment was dark. He had not bothered to turn on the lights when the doorbell rang in the middle of the night. The figure was large, bulky from the thick padded jacket, hat and scarf. Youngjae himself was in his sleepwear, T-Shirt and Boxershorts and bare feet and he was freezing. But he didn't notice it.

He didn't answer for a long time, not even realizing. It was quiet. No sounds of cars or city noise. Its residents were asleep. Like Youngjae should be. Like Youngjae had, before he'd been woken by the painful noise of the doorbell that had startled him out of bed.

And now he stood there, knuckles turned white and shivering.

The figure didn't move. Didn't speak.

 

“You came...” Youngjae's voice was raspy from sleep, quiet. Hardly more than a whisper.

“I said I would.” Jaebum answered, softly.

With a loud click the hallway lights shut off, startling them and leaving them in complete darkness. There was the faintest shimmer of orange light falling through the hallway window, from a street lamp far away.

But Youngjae was even farther away.

 

He had said that. He said it a long time ago. With his arms wrapped around Youngjae's body and his lips in his hair he had said that he would come to him. “When it is all over.” He had said and Youngjae had cried. He had cried and screamed and kicked and left a red streak on Jaebum's cheek.

 

It was a long time ago. Enough time to forget about a promise. Enough time to doubt.

“Are you for real?” Youngjae asked, only guessing where Jaebum's face was, unable to see anything but his silhouette in the thick darkness.

“I'm sorry...” Jaebum whispered. “I couldn't... I couldn't not come. I promised.”

Youngjae was shivering still. He wanted to say something, do something, but he was frozen in place, mute.

 

“Why are you here?” Youngjae asked, voice strained, slightly panicked. How should he know what it meant. It had been too long. Long enough for memories to fade. Words to lose their meaning. They were there. The memories. Washed out and yet so vivid they still hurt.

Memories of tears, of kisses and of promises.

 

“I will love you” Jaebum had said. “When it's over.” Youngjae had cried himself to sleep, soaking the pillow with his tears.

 

They were all there, when he bothered to find them. When he dug them out of the hole he had carefully hid each and every one of them inside. The hole that had kept him sane, that had made it bearable. How should he have managed to go on. How should he have managed to look at Jaebum? Hear his voice? Hear it every day yet never hear him say the words he needed to hear? He'd locked all of that away. And more. The memories of hugs and smiles. Of how Jaebum had held his hand the first time he told him “I love you.” Of the hours spent together, far away from the real world where it had been just them.

Until Jaebum had kissed him one last time and said “When it's over.”

“I'm sorry Youngjae...” Jaebum eventually answered, voice broken. “I... was stupid coming here, but...”

“What?” Youngjae wasn't having it.

 

“It's over now.” It was hardly more than a whisper. “I said I would come.”

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Youngjae asked and he could feel the tears making their way. “I know it's been too long. I know it was hard. I know all that but... How could I not...”

“You broke my heart” Youngjae stated, sullen, one tear and then another falling down his cheeks. Jaebum couldn't see that, but he must've heard his voice shaking.

 

“And I'm sorry...” He saw Jaebum's silhouette make a rash movement, half a step forward, getting closer but not really. “I want to make it better, just...”

“You break my heart, you torture me, you tempt me, reject me, come at me drunk to screw me and throw me away!” Youngjae yelled, way too loud for their quiet surroundings, but he couldn't care less. “Now you're there talking shit about some old fucking promise you made when I was _begging_ you not to leave me!”

 

This time Jaebum really leaped forward. His palm hit Youngjae in the chest so he stumbled back, lost his grip on the door and Jaebum threw it shut with a 'bang' before catching him in his arms. “I'm sorry” he said and said it again, “I'm sorry, Youngjae, I'm so sorry.” His grip was tight, arms wrapped around his shoulders and his face buried in his hair at the side of his head. Youngjae's fingers curled into the padding of his jacket and he sobbed against his neck.

“I never meant to. I never wanted to hurt you, but I was so weak... You weren't, but I... It was never meant to happen like that. I wanted to be good, but I couldn't and I just...”

 

Youngjae cried. It wasn't cute or handsome. He whined and whimpered and wailed like a beaten dog. And Jaebum held him and apologized and eventually gave up on calming him down. “I don't deserve you.” he said in between his sobs, “But I am here because I said I would be. And all of it... is still valid. I never not have.

And I still do love you.”

 

It gave him the rest. Youngjae's knees gave in and Jaebum, who didn't expect it couldn't hold him up. They tumbled to the floor. Youngjae tried. He really tried to stop crying, but it was a bit too much. He had waited for so long.

And no matter how much he'd told himself that it was ridiculous to wait for Jaebum... he had anticipated it. It was so long ago that Jaebum had shown him that boyish smile that had made his heart flutter and so long that they'd shared an awkward first kiss. And yet he had been thinking about whether or not Jaebum would come. He told himself he wouldn't. He'd bitten his nails down to the flesh and had  _waited_ . And all through the time that he was waiting he told himself to forget about it. To not dig out the memories that would break his heart again.

 

And now Jaebum was there.

“I love you so much” he whimpered in response, “And it hurts so...” Jaebum hugged him tightly where they were sitting on the floor. “I know...” Jaebum murmured at his ear. “I know it hurts. I feel it. But I love you Youngjae. Just as much as I loved you then. And no matter how much time passed- I loved you always. And now... I don't know what I can do. And I don't know if I should still want you or let you go. But I promised to love you when it's over. And I came here to fulfill that promise, even though you might chase me away ”

“Don't you DARE!” Youngjae spat out with a hiccup from crying so much. “Don't you dare to walk away.”

“I won't. I promise I won't” Jaebum soothed him, stroked his hair and rubbed his cold arms while Youngjae's body was pressed into the soft padding of his coat. “I just... thought you hated me and... Well you'd have every reason to.”

“You bet I do!” Youngjae pulled up his nose and his tears finally stopped. “You were the one who told me to stay away from one another and then you just... Don't follow that yourself.” He had the sudden desire to be able to look at Jaebum, but it was still dark and he could barely make out his face. “I... I know... I... You were so strong, Youngjae. I wasn't. I wanted to keep away, but I was crazy after you and you were so... distant.”

 

“You said I should be! I just listened.” Youngjae was angry again. Not really, but somehow he was. He kept it in him so long. He told nobody as nobody should know.

When he fell in love with Jaebum, he kept it a secret.

When Jaebum confessed to him, he kept it a secret.

When their relationship put a strain on the group dynamics, he kept it a secret.

When Jaebum said it would be better to end things, he kept it a secret.

He bit his tongue and stayed quiet. He smiled and laughed it off. He showed nobody how he felt.

When Jaebum seduced him, untrue to his own words and he thought Jaebum wanted him back and Jaebum said it was a mistake and went back to being his ex.

He didn't show it. Because it was all a secret.

 

“I hated it that you were so good at it...” Jaebum confessed. “The more you didn't show that you were hurt... the more I thought... I thought you didn't love me anymore and I... just went nuts.” His broken voice was hard to decipher. “You were so strong and I just couldn't control myself.” “I hate you” Youngjae whined, but he held onto Jaebum as if he was the only thing in the world that could keep him from drowning.

“I know... “

 

“It's over now” Jaebum finally said after rocking him in his hug for a while. “I have questioned your love for me a million times. But I'm here. To offer you mine. And whether you take it is up to you.”

 

Yes. He was right. It was over now. The day that he had been waiting for, yet not. Sometimes more and sometimes less. The day they all knew would come. But nobody in the world could predict when it would.

But now the time had come. They'd done everything that was possible. Reached every goal. And they'd given a concert. A really large one and it had been their last. It was over now. GOT7, finally, was no more. And they were free.

 

Tears built up in his eyes again but he blinked them away so they couldn't fall.

 

“I want to be with you” he whispered.

 

He expected some startling movement. A rash motion. Jaebum scooping him up in his arms to kiss him. There was nothing.

 

They sat for some time more until Jaebum finally stirred. He crouched backward, loosening his grip on Youngjae. “I uhm... “ he took a deep breath, “I know this is probably... some shit guy move, but...” His hand wandered all the way down to Youngjae's hips “can we have sex now?”

Youngjae slapped him on the chest. Which was in vain because the padding caught it all. He did it a couple of times. “You- stupid- idiot- pervert!” Each word accompanied by a hit. “Try a kiss first and see if you still live after!”

 

Jaebum caught his wrist mid-air between two punches and pulled Youngjae into a kiss. They didn't find each other’s lips immediately, but when they did they kissed like it was the last time. And it tasted like everything Youngjae ever wanted. It should’ve felt like that too, but he was too far away from Jaebum. He found the zipper of his jacket, pulling it down. Then he shoved his arms underneath it, wrapping them around Jaebum’s torso and relishing in the warmth it finally provided. “You’re a block of ice” Jaebum murmured against his lips when they detached for a moment to breath.

Youngjae didn’t bother to answer. Instead he slid the jacket off his shoulders, leaving him in a thin sweater to make him feel the cold himself. “I get it”, Jaebum said and pulled him up to his feet. It wasn’t easy for him to find Youngjae’s bedroom in the dark, so he lead.

 

Once inside he slid down on the bed. Jaebum still had to take off his shoes and followed after while Youngjae turned on his nightstand lamp. It blinded them for a moment. Jaebum smiled. “There you are” he said playfully and kissed him quickly. Youngjae giggled.

He shoved his hands under Jaebum’s shirt, warming his stiff fingers on the heated skin, evoking a cute squeal. “I get it” Jaebum complained, “You’re cold.”

He did his best to get Youngjae warm. Moving his hands over his skin, pulling his Sweater over his head where he wore nothing underneath and pressed their bodies together. It was casual. Sweet. No heated mess of sweating bodies. Just loving interactions where they slowly undressed each other. Felt each other. Tasted each other.

 

It was chaste. As chaste as foreplay can possibly be at least. It’s stupid, of course, Youngjae knows that, but he kind of had the feeling that they had to do justice to their long –long abstinence. It should be romantic. Erotic. Sensual. There was no groping, no rutting, no biting. Not like the last time they did it. More like the first time they did it. They kissed a lot. Jaebum basically didn’t move away from his lips and that was fine, because Youngjae couldn’t grow tired of kissing him. And even when they had to break apart for air, Jaebum peppered sweet kisses on his jaw and neck, all the way up to the soft patch of skin behind his ear, while he was breathing so hard as if he was about to drown.

  
  


Youngjaes fingers traveled down Jaebums back on their own, soft touches sliding along the muscles, mapping them out, holding onto the strong shoulders for a bit. Jaebum had sneakily slipped between his legs, gently rolling his hips against Youngjaes, creating delicious friction against their clothed erections. Youngjae noticed his own breathing go ragged. Not only felt it incredibly harder to fill his lungs with enough air, every now and then, his exhale was accompanied by a small, whiney sound.

  
  


Jaebum picked up on it. “Let’s not make this harder than it needs to be, Youngjae-ah”, he whispered right at his ear, hands sliding down to grab the waistband of his boxers.

Youngjae wanted him so bad. He answered with an eager nod and Jaebums lips traveled down his body, evoking a moan from Youngjae when they pressed a kiss on his nipple, but didn’t stop there. Jaebum unwrapped his straining length like a precious gift, pulling his boxers down to his thighs. He was still between Youngjaes legs though, but instead of moving away, he simply lifted his legs up and pulled his underwear all the way off, pressing his lips against his knees and calves.

Once Youngjaes last piece of clothing was discarded off, his legs fell right back into their place left and right of where Jaebum was sitting, naturally, because that was just where they were supposed to be. Clever little things.

  
  


Jaebum leaned back to his face, kissing his lips gently, then mumbled against them. “Lube.” “Nightstand”, Youngjae forced out in a breathless gasp, because Jaebums jeans was rubbing between his legs. Jaebum stretched out to reach the drawer and Youngjae took the opportunity to grab the front of his jeans, popping the button open and reaching all the way into his underwear to wrap his hand around Jaebums cock.

  
  


He was rewarded with a flinch and a moan. “Easy now”, Jaebum breathed out, “Or I’ll come in my pants.” He returned so their faces were up close again. “Hurry up then!”, Youngjae said, capturing Jaebum in another kiss. Hurry up he did. Finally he pulled his pants all the way down, successfully shrugging them off his legs. Youngjae meanwhile grabbed the lube that had been placed on the pillow to pour a decent amount and lather it on Jaebums waiting erection.

  
  


Jaebum groaned and his hips jerked forward into Youngjaes fist. He teasingly stroked it a few more times. "Stop it, Youngjae”, Jaebums choked out, “or else I’ll…” It was tempting. Jerking him off right there then having Jaebum apologize a million times over it. He was the kind of person who’d consider it is own failure. Macho.

However, his own aroused state and achingly hard cock told him to save that kind of teasing for later. They had time, hadn’t they? He let go, only to snap the lube away from Jaebum who had reached for it. “Leave it”, Youngjae said, “it’s fine, just… just go.” It was supposed to sound reassuring, but it came out rather needy.

Jaebum halted. “Are you sure? …It’s been a while…”

Youngjae couldn’t suppress a snort. “For you maybe” he said, “I’m fine.” Jaebum opened his mouth to say something else, but Youngjae got impatient and so he wrapped his knees around his torso, shoving him in the right place.

“If it hurts… I mean if it doesn’t feel good, you tell me, okay?”, Jaebum whispered softly as he lined himself up and Youngjae only nodded. He could feel the tip pressing against his entrance, sliding in with ease. He moaned and Jaebum did, too. He pushed inside in one go, heavy breaths right at Youngjaes ear, followed by lusty words. “God, Youngjae… So good…”

It was the definition of making love. Youngjae let out moans and gasps of pleasure as Jaebum started thrusting into him in slow, passionate movements. Jaebum got himself up on his forearms, his face hovering just above Youngjaes, looking at him with a gaze that was more intense than everything else. Youngjae forced his eyes to stay open to look up at him, even though they wanted to fall shut.

  
  


When he left out a choked cry and his legs involuntarily clenched tighter, he could see the content in Jaebums eyes and his understanding was laid out by how he thrust again at the same angle, evoking more noises from him. Jaebum hit just the right spot again and then again, until Youngjae was moaning more often than not. It was romantic. The way they were looking at one another while Jaebum was deeply buried inside him. “Please...” Youngjae begged, “A little more...”

Jaebum sped up, just a notch, hitting hit sweet spot quicker. Youngjae tensed and answered with more moans. It was embarrassingly soon that Jaebum's thrusts became uneven. He put a little more force, groaning right at Youngjae's ear as his head dropped lower. “Youngjae-ah...” he moaned, void of any context, but more than obvious. Youngjae shoved a hand between their tightly connected bodies and wrapped it around himself. A few more times Jaebum shoved himself into his body and a few tugs of Youngjae's hand sent them both over the edge.

Jaebum came with a groan, spilling inside him and Youngjae moaned at the sensation and released into his hand. Jaebum dropped down on him, when it was over for both of them, trapping Youngjae's arm and taking his breath. He was panting at his ear. “Hyung...” Youngjae complained and Jaebum whispered “Sorry.” in his ear. Only then he rolled off of him and came to lie by his side, staring at the ceiling. “I'm sorry. I degenerated.”

Youngjae laughed. “Idiot.”  
“Youngjae-ah...” he said after they laid there catching their breath for a while. His voice was careful. “What did you mean it hasn't been long for you?”

Youngjae hesitated. “I... you know I had... relationships. Right?” Jaebum turned around to him, lying sideways and looking at his profile. He hummed. “I hate it.” Youngjae was quiet. He knew Jaebum had had boyfriends and girlfriends, too. “Youngjae...” He finally turned just enough to he could glance at his lover. “Not now, right? I mean you didn't...”

Youngjae couldn't help the smile. “There's only you now” He said softly and kissed Jaebum on the lips. “And there will be.” Jaebum answered confidently. He took his turn kissing Youngjae and he slid his palm down his naked body all the way from his neck and in between his legs. Youngjae gasped when he wrapped his fingers around his soft member. “Round 2?” he murmured and Youngjae nodded.

_They had to make up for the time lost. A lot._

 


End file.
